As a result of globalization, many small, medium and large companies now have an employee presence across multiple geographies. These companies have presence in USA, Europe, India, China, Japan, and other locations. For a company to be successful, these geographies need to be able to successfully interact in many collaborative ways. However, there are many difficulties with this. For example, individuals in China and Japan struggle to understand, remember, use and/or relate to European and U.S. names. Likewise, individuals in USA or Europe, for example, may struggle for the same reasons.
To circumvent this challenge, individuals in China and Japan may verbally go by a U.S. style name. For example, one person named “Mao Se Tung/China/CompanyA” goes by Robin. Another person named “Yao Ming/China/CompanyB” goes by Tina. Unfortunately, some systems, like email, instant messaging, social software, phone systems, blogs, wikis, team rooms, etc., are not designed to cope with such things as application name-aliasing and resolution. As such, users of such software who want to relate to Robin or Tina have to first extract the real name, use this as a basis to start a conversation or email or add/find a buddy, and then interact with these individuals based on their preferred alias or pseudo-name.
Currently, there is no solution that solves the broader class of problem when considering the plurality of applications that individuals use, and when these applications collide in an aggregated social workflow that encapsulates multiple applications. Likewise, there is no solution to owner-based aliasing that propagates across applications to observers. Further, there is no solution to observer-based aliasing that propagates across applications. Yet further, there is no solution to an organizational policy system that can assist in the differential management of an individual's name (e.g. one user known as Robin in Europe, Mao Se Tung in China, Chong in Japan, and so on.).